


Tender

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Times, Fluff and Smut, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet moments can lead to unplanned, but still very pleasant, events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

“Thank you for today, Ken, I had a wonderful time.”

“I had a wonderful time too,” Kaneki gently squeezed Tsukiyama’s hand, their fingers intertwining as they stopped by the door to his place, turning around so they could face each other. Leaning in, Kaneki pressed a small kiss to Tsukiyama’s cheek, watching him flush lightly and bring a hand up to touch the spot where he had been kissed, a shy smile curving his lips. “Thank you for going, Shuu.”

Tsukiyama delicately held Kaneki’s shoulders, his own arms being lovingly held in return, leaning in to kiss him briefly, smiling when he was brought closer, and letting a small sound escape him when he felt a tongue sneakily brushing against his bottom lip as he pulled away.

Chuckling a bit at the blush on Shuu’s face, Kaneki reached in his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door, glancing quickly at his phone screen. “It’s kind of early; do you want to come in? I think there’s some coffee left from before.”

“Won’t Monsieur Banjoi- excusez moi, Monsieur Banjou be… displeased about me being here?” Tsukiyama asked, the small grin on his face making it even more obvious that he honestly didn’t care about it.

“He definitely would be, but he’s not here,” Kaneki rolled his eyes at the look on his face, never being able to understand why Tsukiyama enjoyed bothering Banjou so much. “He went out to do some stuff and it looks like he hasn’t arrived yet.”

“Well then, I suppose a cup of coffee won’t hurt,” Tsukiyama smiled while they walked in together, closing the door behind him and following Kaneki into the kitchen, watching as he poured the still warm liquid in two mugs before handing him one. “Merci.”

“You’re welcome,” Kaneki had learned what a couple of the words Shuu used sometimes meant, he had grown used to it, plus he thought the habit was very endearing, it always made him smile a bit. He brought his mug to his lips, taking in Tsukiyama’s appearance and sighing quietly; even with that horrible patterned shirt, he still managed to look incredibly nice. “You look very pretty today.”

“You say that every day, Ken.” Tsukiyama giggled quietly, sipping his coffee to try to hide the small blush that heated his cheeks; even though Kaneki was always telling him how good he looked, he couldn’t help but still feel a bit flustered.

“Well, I can stop if you want me to.”

“Non, non, I appreciate that you do it,” He leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Kaneki’s cheek. “I think it’s very cute that you always take the time to tell me that.”

“I just don’t understand how you’re so pretty,” Kaneki smiled, placing his mug on the counter and reaching out to gently place some of Shuu’s bangs behind his ear before kissing his lips. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“You did invite me in.”

“No, I mean, I’m glad you’re with me,” Kaneki kissed him again, this time lingering a bit longer as he gently held Tsukiyama’s face. “Since we’ve got together things have been… generally better and I’m definitely happier with you around.”

“Oh,” Shuu could feel his whole face heating up, his heart beating faster against his ribcage at the words. That was… the sweetest thing someone has ever said to him and the fact that Kaneki was the one to say it just made him feel even more overwhelmed. “Ken, I… mon coeur, I’m the one who’s glad to be here, being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’m the happiest I have ever been.”

Kaneki couldn’t help but to kiss him again, feeling a gentle touch on both of his shoulders, his eyes shut tightly as he placed his hands on the back of Shuu’s neck to twist his fingers lightly on the soft locks of hair and pull him closer. He knew that his feelings towards Tsukiyama were reciprocated, but knowing that he actually made him happy made his heart flutter and the burst of emotion on his chest made him desperate for Shuu.

Squeezing Kaneki’s shoulders a bit, Tsukiyama whined, his heart doing flips with the intensity of their kiss. This was far from the only kiss they’ve shared, but he felt like Kaneki was devouring him, the way that lovely tongue pressed against his own and his lips sucked was almost making him dizzy, along with the tender caress on his neck and waist, and he could feel a stirring on his lower stomach, making his whole body heat up.

“Ken, Ken…”

With one of his hands resting on Tsukiyama’s waist and the other one of the back of his neck, Kaneki looked up at his face, sighing because Shuu was very red, his hair a bit out of place and his breaths came out in short pants and he looked more beautiful than he ever did before.

“You look… messy,” He breathed out, kissing his slightly swollen lips again, never being able to get enough of them, knowing that his own face was probably already very flushed since his whole body was feeling hotter and hotter by the moment. “I… Shuu do you… would you like to-”

“Ken, s’il te plaît,” Tsukiyama’s voice sounded breathy and softer than usual as he understood what Kaneki meant, and he leaned in to rest their foreheads together, feeling a pleasant heat slowly running up his body. “Oui, oui, yes, very much… I want to… do you?”

“Yes,” Kaneki let go of his waist, taking one of his hands in his, their fingers lacing together almost immediately, swallowing dryly because there was so much happening and he was feeling too many things at the same time. “Yes, I want to… we should... go up?”

As soon as Tsukiyama nodded, Kaneki walked out of the kitchen, leading him upstairs and everything seemed to be moving on slow motion until he closed the door to his room after they were both inside.

“Shuu, this is my first time.” Kaneki admitted after a rather awkward moment of staring between them, watching as Shuu smiled shyly and stepped closer to him to gently hold onto his waist.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.” Kaneki nodded while he placed his hands on Tsukiyama’s forearms, returning his smile with a small one of his own, kissing a soft reddened cheek tenderly.

“This is my first time too,” Tsukiyama said sheepishly, his cheeks getting hotter as he tried to keep at least a bit of his cool. “I’m very nervous.”

“I’m nervous as well.”

Tsukiyama felt himself relaxing a little at that, a small smile curving his lips because he just couldn’t believe what they were going to do. The only time they had done something sexual, besides kissing of course, was when they got a bit carried away and ended up dry humping on the couch, and even then, they were interrupted by Banjou; Shuu had the memory very vivid in his mind, how Ken put him on his lap and held so tightly on his thighs. It was wonderful, sloppy yet still wonderful, everything with Kaneki was, and Tsukiyama was just as excited as he was nervous to start.

“What should… we do now? How should we start?” His voice was very soft as he traced Kaneki’s biceps over his shirt, always appreciating how strong his boyfriend was.

“Maybe we… take off our clothes and then we move from there?” Kaneki didn’t know very well what to do, trying to relax by playing with the edges of Tsukiyama’s shirt while he tried not to shiver at the touch on his arms. “Are you sure you want to do this, Shuu? If you want to stop, it’s alright; I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable at all.”

“Of course I’m sure, Ken,” Tsukiyama leaned in, kissing both of Kaneki’s cheeks, squeezing his shoulders a bit, and stepping closer to him, delighted at the hands that now held onto his waist. “I really want to do this, with you, amore mio. Do you want to?”

“Yeah,” Kaneki squeezed Tsukiyama’s waist just lightly, his voice a little hoarse but still firm as he replied without hesitating not even for a second; he had thought about this many times, some nights even letting his imagination become too vivid and disturbing his sleep schedule, and he was sure that if there was someone who he’d like to do this with, it was Shuu. “Yes, I do.”

Licking his lips, Kaneki kissed him briefly, sucking on a plump bottom lip for just a moment, being rewarded with a little whine, before pulling back and taking his hands to his shirt, pulling it off over his head and letting it fall to the floor.

“Mon dieu,” Tsukiyama breathed out, swallowing dryly when he saw the strong chest and taut abdomen, his hands slowly reaching out to caress the newly exposed skin with his fingertips as the urge to kiss it made his mouth water. Kaneki still looked gentle, but he was so… _vigorous_ , the way he was so solid and powerful against his hands felt amazing. “Dolce, you’re so strong…”

“A-ah…” Kaneki trembled at the touch, his tight muscles tensing and relaxing as he his face grew hotter, his eyes following the trail Shuu’s hands made their way from his stomach to his chest and then up to hold his face.

“Well… I suppose it’s my turn now then.” He could feel the heat on his face spread to his ears after he pulled away, slowly moving to undo the buttons of his shirt, blinking in surprise when his hands were gently held.

“You’re shaking,” Kaneki took Tsukiyama’s hands, feeling bad for how nervous Shuu seemed to be, even though he wasn’t doing much better himself. He brushed his thumbs over the pale knuckles, blushing as he let them go so he could open Tsukiyama’s shirt for him. “Let me do this for you…”

Sighing a bit shakily, Tsukiyama let Kaneki pop each one of the buttons open before rolling his shoulders to help him remove his shirt completely, watching as it fell to the floor along with Kaneki’s.

“Oh,” Kaneki breathed out, his eyes wide in awe as his hands reached out to tenderly hold on Tsukiyama’s waist, loving how tender he felt, not being able to hold in his small smile of wonder. Shuu was just too _gorgeous_ , his chest pale and his abdomen lean and smooth, but still soft, his shoulders round and just a little broad but still lightly delicate; he looked like he was downright sculpted because Kaneki couldn’t believe how perfect he was. “Shuu, Shuu, you’re so, so _pretty_. How are you so beautiful?”

“Ken, per favore,” Tsukiyama smiled, his heart fluttering at the look of complete adoration he was receiving, wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s strong shoulders. “You’re almost making me feel shy, mon amour.”

Kaneki laughed quietly, tugging Tsukiyama closer and hugging his waist, resting their foreheads together before kissing his lips, sighing silently in contentment as his toes curled in delight, smiling when he felt a gently squeeze around his shoulders.

Slowly, he brushed his tongue over a plump mouth, groaning quietly when Shuu opened his mouth a bit, their tongues rolling over the other as he swallowed up every little whine Tsukiyama would let out every time he would suck on his lip.

Digging his short nails just lightly on Kaneki’s back, Tsukiyama pulled away, hot puffs of air escaping his now swollen lips, whining when he realized how hard he actually had become, his cock pressing up uncomfortably against his underwear.

“Ken,” Tsukiyama whispered hoarsely, blushing hotly as he slowly moved his hands to Kaneki’s lower back, brushing his fingers around there a bit before going even lower to the hem of his pants. “Should we… take the rest off?”

“Ah, sure,” Kaneki felt his face burning, kneading the flesh of Tsukiyama’s hips gently, glancing briefly at his own pants before looking back up. “Maybe we should sit down first?”

After receiving a nod, Kaneki took Tsukiyama’s hand in his, their fingers lacing together automatically, slowly leading him to the bed without ever looking away from his eyes, both of them smiling a little.

Kaneki sat down first on the edge of the bed, watching as Tsukiyama did the same, and his smile grew a bit, his heart beating loudly on his chest as they kissed briefly again before he unbuttoned and removed his pants, putting them away and leaving him only in his underwear, his face heating up further when he noticed the very visible bulge just underneath it.

Reaching down for his pants, Tsukiyama removed his belt and pushed his pants down, kicking them away lightly, too focused on the moment to mind that those were one of his favorite pairs.

“You look very cute,” Kaneki smoothed out some of Tsukiyama’s bangs that were out of place, his heart pounding in his chest while they held hands, his face growing warmer as he thought about some more details. “Shuu, do you… want to top or bottom?”

“Well,” Tsukiyama brought a hand up, curling a lock of his hair around his index finger while his blush got darker. “I always thought I’d bottom, to be honest… unless you want something else.”

“No, no, that’s fine, I mean,” Kaneki let out a small awkward cough before a little shy smile curved his lips, mindlessly tracing Tsukiyama’s knuckles with his thumb as he leaned in for a brief kiss. “I’ve always thought about topping too, I think that’s what I’m most comfortable with.”

“Oh, so you admit you’ve thought about it too.” Shuu couldn’t help but giggle a bit, trying to get rid of some of his nervousness, leaning in for another kiss.

Kaneki rolled his eyes before smiling as their lips pressed together again, squeezing Tsukiyama’s hand lightly before holding on his waist, beginning to slowly rub his sides and moving to sit closer to him.

Sighing quietly in delight, Tsukiyama ran his hands up Kaneki’s arms until he was lightly gripping onto his shoulders. His breath got heavier once their jaws dropped open, his toes curling in pleasure as their tongues met and his bottom lip was sucked on, feeling his excitement build up and his cock grow harder in his underwear.

Panting as he pulled away, Kaneki pressed a kiss to a very heated cheek before mouthing Tsukiyama’s neck, brushing his lips over the tender skin, his erection twitching with every little moan he heard. “Shuu, Shuu, do you want to lie down?”

“Oui,” Tsukiyama nodded quickly, gasping as his hips were kneaded, feeling fingertips softly digging in the flesh just above the waistband of his underwear. He moved further back on the bed, slowly lying down on the mattress, holding onto Kaneki’s hands to pull him down with him.

Licking his lips, Kaneki settled himself between the spread legs, trembling when he felt Tsukiyama tracing random shapes around his back. He ran his hands up Tsukiyama’s chest, pausing briefly to brush his thumb over a nipple, grinning a bit at the little gasp he received in response and leaning down to press a small wet kiss over it, the loud whine he got now making his head spin in arousal.

“You’re really soft,” Kaneki smiled as he kissed Tsukiyama’s navel, rubbing his hip bones gently with his thumbs before touching the waistband of his underwear, glancing up at his face. “Can I take it off?”

Tsukiyama nodded, biting his bottom lip and flushing as Kaneki removed his underwear and put it away, his cock hard and about to leak, standing proud against his lower stomach, the tip a rosy pink from his excitement.

“Shit,” Kaneki breathed out, swallowing that formed in his throat at seeing Shuu completely naked, not believing how pretty he was, even his dick being rather nice to look at, his mouth watering at the sight of it. “Can I… Shuu, can I… put it in my mouth?”

“S’il t-te plaît, of course…”

Kaneki grinned a bit, slowly wrapping his hand around the base of Tsukiyama’s erection, pausing when he heard the sharp intake of breath the other took. He leaned in, sticking his tongue out a bit and running it from base to tip before taking the flushed head between his parted lips, the loud moan Shuu let out filling his ears as he sucked lightly around it. There was a slightly bitter taste from the pre cum, but he could easily ignore it, especially with the way Tsukiyama was whimpering and tugging on his hair.

“Ken, Ken!” Tsukiyama threw his head back, moaning loudly as his cock was slowly engulfed in the deliciously hot mouth, loving how wet it was, the little flicks of Kaneki’s tongue against his tip making him arch his back off the bed and tug at the white locks a bit harder.

Bringing his hands to Tsukiyama’s thighs and squeezing a bit, Kaneki hollowed his cheeks a little so he could suck harder, glancing up at Shuu’s face at the high pitched moan he let out, mesmerized with the way Shuu only seemed to get prettier, his hair all over the pillows with his bangs clinging to his forehead and his face completely red and sweaty. Pulling away, Kaneki placed little licks around his crotch, sucking a bit on the inside of his thigh before leaning up, his lips glossy with saliva and pre cum.

“Can I kiss you?” Kaneki ran the back of his hand over his mouth, resting a hand on Tsukiyama’s hip as he watched him try to get his breathing back to normal, his chest heaving up and down as he panted.

Tsukiyama smiled, placing a hand gently on the back of Kaneki’s neck and pulling him down, their lips meeting in a languid kiss, slowly mouthing his bottom lip and nibbling on it softly.

Kaneki let out a shaky breath once they pulled away, moving a bit to the side so he could reach under the bed, being careful to not bother Tsukiyama, feeling around for a moment and looking a bit embarrassed as he brought out a small squeeze bottle of lube.

“I didn’t know you had one of these,” Tsukiyama said as he noticed the bottle, smiling at how red Kaneki’s face was. “Ken, you don’t have to worry, I have one too.”

“You do?”

“Hhm,” He nodded, flushing a bit more as he recalled how many times he had used it and thought of them in the exact same position they were now, coughing awkwardly and changing the subject quickly to avoid any further inquiries. “But please continue, mon cher.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kaneki kissed his nose lovingly and rubbed his sides tenderly, wanting to let Shuu know that they could stop at any time he wanted. “We don’t have to if you’re not comfortable or something.”

“Amore, I’m quite sure about this,” Tsukiyama smiled, his heart swelling at how much Kaneki worried about him, leaning up to kiss his forehead. “There’s nothing I want more right now than to do this with you Ken.”

Kaneki smiled a bit, his heart pounding against his ribcage at the cheesy words, nodding and kissing Tsukiyama again. He uncapped the bottle and poured some lube on his hand, spreading Tsukiyama’s legs a bit more and swallowing thickly at the sight of the pink hole, groaning silently as he saw it twitch.

“I’m going to... stretch you now, alright?” He massaged the hole with his middle finger for some time, spreading the lube over it and, after getting a nod from Shuu, starting to make slight pressure, sliding his finger inside as he pressed a kiss to his hip bone.

After giving Tsukiyama some time to adjust, he started to move his finger in and out, his breath heated as he watched the entrance slowly open up, feeling the tight muscles clench around him, trying to work them to relax before adding his index finger in, crooking them up and grinning when Shuu moaned loudly.

“Nnnh,” Shuu whined, his eyes fluttering shut as the lovely fingers moving inside of him, the way they tilted and pressed up made his thighs quiver, and he didn’t know if he could wait any longer. “K-Ken please… j-just… you can do it now… otherwise I mi-might…”

“You look so nice.” Kaneki commented after slipping his fingers out, completely smitten by how messy Shuu looked with his hair all over the place and with the thin trail of saliva going down his chin, pressing some sloppy kisses across Tsukiyama’s collarbone. Standing up on his knees, he sighed in relief as he finally removed his underwear, his cock standing proud against his lower abdomen.

“Dio mio Ken,” Tsukiyama breathed out in wonder, his eyes wide as he stared at the erection between Kaneki’s strong thighs. “I had no idea you were _so_ thick…”

“May I touch you?” As soon as he got the permission, Tsukiyama reached out, almost not being able to completely wrap his long fingers around the wide base, his mouth watering at the hoarse moan he received. He slowly dragged his hand up, brushing the fat tip with his thumb, noticing how dark it was, probably from holding back for so long. “You’re so big I can barely fit my hand around you…”

“Sh-Shuu,” Kaneki almost doubled over in pleasure, his muscles tensing as he held onto the sheets, staring as Tsukiyama slowly worked his palm around him. “Please…”

Letting out a quiet giggle, Tsukiyama let go of his cock and lied back down on the mattress, wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s neck and watching as he poured more lube on his hand after regaining his breath.

Kaneki spread a generous amount of lube over his dick and a bit more over Shuu’s entrance before lining the bulbous head against the hole, his abdomen tightening when he pressed in, groaning loudly while he pushed in as slowly and carefully as he could.

“Merde,” Tsukiyama dug his nails lightly on Kaneki’s shoulders, feeling himself being stretched and, even though there was a small burning feeling, he loved every second of it, along with how he felt himself being filled, it was just perfect. He lifted his legs a bit, wrapping them around Kaneki’s hips, whining when his thighs were held and squeezed, his back arching when the plump tip pressed deep inside of him. “Nnnn! Ken a-ah…”

“A-are you okay?” Kaneki’s arms were shaking as he held himself up, his whole body trembling while he held back the best he could, excitement and arousal building up inside of him to the point it was almost painful. Shuu was so tight and so hot, his insides clenching around him and almost sucking him in, it felt so, so good and he wanted to move so bad but he didn’t want to bring any discomfort to Tsukiyama, almost scared at the fact he might hurt Shuu in any way. “Do-does it hurt?”

“No-non,” Tsukiyama whined softly, his eyes fluttering shut while he pressed himself up closer to him, rolling his hips a little and trembling as he felt his dick press against Kaneki’s abdomen. “I-it feels very nice… Ken, please… mo-move…”

With his heart hammering on his chest, Kaneki kneaded Tsukiyama’s hips, tilting them up just a bit while he started to pull back, groaning and panting as he pushed in again, his abdomen tightening in pleasure, watching as Shuu’s jaw dropped open in a loud moan, a very thin trail of drool rolling down the side of his mouth.

“Y-you’re so loud,” He could feel his whole body burning, pressing pressed sloppy kisses around Tsukiyama’s neck and collarbone, his muscles tensing as he moved his hips harder, the sound of his thighs slapping against Shuu’s ass turning him on even more and he was quite aware he wouldn’t last much longer. “Shuu… rrrghh…”

Tsukiyama could feel his dick dripping with pre cum while it rubbed against his belly, trapped between his and Kaneki’s body, his moans growing louder when the thrusts became deeper, whimpering as he felt Kaneki licking his ear, small tears gathering at the corner of his eyes because everything was just too great. “Ke-Ken… a-ah! Nnnggg… please, please, I-I…”

Letting out a hot puff of breath, Kaneki wrapped his hand around Tsukiyama’s cock, tugging at it with a tight fist, trembling just a bit while he leaned down to kiss the swollen mouth, snapping his hips faster as his need to release grew even more with the way Shuu just kept getting tighter.

“O-oh!” Tsukiyama almost screamed out, his spine arching as his body shuddered harshly, his dick twitching one more before cumming, thick strings of white dirtying his abdomen, moaning Kaneki’s name loudly, his voice echoing in the room.

“Sh-shit,” Kaneki gasped when it got impossibly tight around his cock, the sight of Shuu cumming with his face contorted so prettily driving him over the edge, snapping his hips lazily as he milked himself completely inside Tsukiyama. “Shuu…”

Taking a few moments to stop shivering, Kaneki carefully pulled out of Shuu before collapsing on top of him, not minding the mess he probably made, smiling when he felt Tsukiyama wrap his arms around him to tug him closer.

“That was amazing… fantastique,” Shuu whispered in his ear, his breathing still a bit heavy, smiling as he kissed Kaneki’s nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kaneki smiled back a bit, bringing his hands up to try and move Tsukiyama’s sweaty bangs off of his face. “Are you sore?”

“Hm, only a little, you were very gentle.”

“I’m glad,” He kissed him on the cheek while he gently rubbed the soft sides. “Do you want to clean up? We’re kind of sticky.”

“Maybe later, mon Ken,” Tsukiyama sighed quietly, smiling as he nuzzled the top of Kaneki’s head, looking as happy as he could be. “If it’s alright, I wish to stay like this for a bit longer.”

“Sure.” Kaneki couldn’t help but smile lovingly at him, his heart almost skipping a beat; even if he would really appreciate a shower, he honestly looked forward to the next times they would lay messy like this together again.

**Author's Note:**

> soo *gestures* here's the sin, it's ridiculously more fluffy than i planned


End file.
